Jared's imprint
by sapphylolm8
Summary: Jared and his imprint are on the beach, but what fortunate or unfortunate events happen?
1. don't kid the kidders

The beach.

The beach. Quiet, calm and relaxing. Gentle breeze blowing in my face, sending my crazy red and black hair wild. My face was covered with wisps of hair, my dark green eyes blazed in the dim sun light.

Then it went dark, the sun was no longer shinning. This worried .Jared was right it was going to tip it down, well; of course he used another term, which I wasn t going to repeat. Standing on the beach, in the dark, well this is the life! I glanced up, the sky was changing. This may sound crazy but it looked like a death symbol- skull- was forming in the sky. Something was coming. A crack of thunder. A flash of lightening. And the sky was clear again.

I was amazed, nothing like that had ever happened like this. Ever. I hated it, I wanted to leave. I turned sharply, but something glistened in the sunlight that had returned; I had to investigate. It was a bottle, with paper inside it. I leant down, my hand shook. It felt like an eternity before I touched the bottle. I carefully opened the bottle, the piece of paper slid out and into my awaiting hand.

Funny. I was scared of a map! It was pretty, colourful and marked with a big thick x. Brilliant blue waves were marked where appropriate. Where does it lead I was interrupted with my ringtone- traktor by wretch32 of course. He phones at the wrong time!

Hello. I couldn t hide my irritation.

Hi, grump. Just calling to ask where you were? If you re ok, make sure you haven t been eaten by sand wolves. He continued in a squeaky (imitating my mother. Badly.) High pitched voice. I giggled like a little school girl.

I haven t been eaten by sand wolves, mom! Stop worrying. Ok .I found a map, mommy, come and see. I m on south beach. Bye. I played along with all his little games.

Ten minutes later. Jared came panting from behind. What took you so long? I questioned though I really didn t care.

Got the beach. He panted missing out vital words to make . He was out of breath, when he could breathe he stood close. Let s see the map then! I m gettin old here! I unravelled the map to unleash the beauty of it onto him. Wow. Pretty map! He said wide eyed, slightly sarcastic.

I know right! I matched hid tone with ease. Think we should follow the x s I m curious.

Me too. Let s go. He held out his hand and I took it willingly. So eager. I was ever so tempted to punch him, but I didn t want him to leave me on my own. And so the adventures begin for Jared and Allycat; but what they didn t know was that they had awakened a deadly curse. This may have caused a problem but as long as the heroic Jared was around there was nothing to fear. Jared did this to- what he thought was an effective over voice, but I thought it was very annoying- lighten the mood.

We had gotten to the first point, there was nothing there. I was beginning to think we were being fooled by some idiot, who thought it would be a laugh; to send two kids on a wild goose chase.

I laughed out loud at the expression I had used. What s so funny? Would you like to share the joke? I stifled a giggle. He really did know me.

Nope. It s not that funny.

I guessed we had been walking for hours. Ok, I was maybe I was indeed making it bigger than it was. Who cares my legs hurt? It was getting dark, very dark. We were lost. I was scared out of my knickers- which were very comfy. I dug my nails into Jared s arm. Ow. That hurt!

Sorry. I indeed was very sorry. This time I didn t mean to cause him pain.

Grrrrrrr. A growl? Out here on a beach? Was it Jared?

Jared please tell me that was you. My voice broke half way through, making me sound thin and weak.

Grrrrrrrr. Was my reply. Oh god. Oh god.

Nope not me. He pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me. My hero.

I peeked over his left shoulder only to bet met by a six foot sandy grey wolf. A wolf? In the most bizarre of places. A beach! It s yellowy-green catlike eyes stared directly into mine; as if it were looking into the depths of my soul. I could smell the stale stench of dried blood swimming in the cold air.

It lunged for us

Fortunately for us Jared was a fast thinker; he gripped my hand and we ran. Fast. We had a lucky escape, we got home and the topic of that night never came up again.

Years later, we brought a house, we married and had four beautiful children. We lived happily ever after!

This is desperately how I wanted my story to end; but you don t always get what you want, do you? 


	2. Author's notes

My first! It was my english assessment and thought it would be good to language that i have used may confuse some as I am a writer from England. Unfortunately the punctuation will not show, so you may be a little curfuddled after reading this and for that I am very sorry. I wish you a happy reading! 


End file.
